


Sleepy Summer Reins

by Rikkapikasnikka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Partial Nudity, Rain, Summer Romance, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka
Summary: When Luka kisses her forehead, it's comforting, and she smiles.When he wraps one arm around her, it's security, and she curls closer. And when his other hand touches her butt, it's playful, and she giggles and pushes against his bare chest."Luka!""What?"But his smirk says he knows exactly what he's done, and Marinette smirks back.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 123





	Sleepy Summer Reins

**Author's Note:**

> :shrug:  
> Been working on this back and worth.
> 
> I just wanted cute, sleepy Lukanette cuddles and makeouts while trying to take a nap. Couldn't really find it, so I wrote it. Yes I can be baited to write more haha.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Luka kisses her forehead, it's comforting, and she smiles.

When he wraps one arm around her, it's security, and she curls closer. And when his other hand touches her butt, it's playful, and she giggles and pushes against his bare chest.

"Luka!"

"What?" 

But his smirk says he knows exactly what he's done, and Marinette smirks back.

It's hot. It's humid. It's summer in France and there's no relief from the heat but the rain. It taps on the balcony right above, on her windows, on their minds, but most of their clothes are drying in the shower from their run through the downpour. The rain is warm, like bathwater, and Marinette combs her fingers through Luka's damp, blue hair.

He leans into the touch with his eyes closed and a contented sigh on his lips. She doesn't care that he's getting her pillows damp when the bed is warm and soft and he's here.

Impulse drives her. She leans in, kisses him, and he sighs again, albeit louder, eyes slowly opening. Blue eyes dance in renewed mischief, and he meets her halfway for the next kiss. They're both gentle, coaxing, and tired. As Luka tilts his mouth over hers, Marinette nibbles into his lip, and Luka invites her inside with a chuckle.

Both of her hands grab onto his hair, keeping her firmly anchored to him as they lay side by side. Luka's soft groans are enough to urge her onward. She runs her tongue over his, under his, across his teeth and against his gums. His hands shake as he grips her hips, unsure how to hold on as she ravishes his mouth.

Marinette pulls away, but it's to sink her teeth into his lip again, and Luka lets loose a high pitched whine from his throat that she thinks should be illegal, it's so exhilarating. She giggles as he flushes in embarrassment.

"That," Marinette says, her voice low and husky. "Was adorable."

"You're adorable," Luka lamely counters. She rolls her eyes, her hands dropping to his neck and shoulders, but she's smiling. 

He must take it as a sign, because Luka leans up and kisses her again. This time, it's gentle and chaste, but his hands creep from her hips to her lower back, sneaking beneath the t-shirt she had thrown on earlier. Marinette shudders; from arousal or feeling ticklish, she isn't sure.

They pull apart, but she curls into him a little closer, resting her cheek on his chest. Luka drops his chin on top of her head, moves his arms so they're above her shirt and not under it, and he holds her. Together, they regulate their breathing, matching each other, until all they feel is peace.

The rain patters on the roof above them, a gentle song to their lazy afternoon. The air in her bedroom feels humid and stale, but the storm brings a current of freshness that makes Marinette want to open her windows. The scent of her plants on the balcony is floral and earthy, even as she inhales the scent of him: salt and pine and rain and polish. 

Marinette hums against his collarbone as Luka nuzzles into her hair. She feels as if she could lie here forever, wrapped up in his strength and honesty. Yet as much as she wants to fall asleep, her mind is awake and nudging her towards playfulness. She grins mischievously and lightly runs her teeth over his collar, and Luka's sharp, sudden intake of air thrills her. Marinette does it again, but she makes sure to follow with an apologetic kiss.

His grip on her tightens as he moans, throaty and stuttering, and Marinette feels powerful as she causes his brain to short-circuit. Eagerly, she continues: running her teeth, her tongue, her _mouth_ across his collar, his sternum, his chest… She feels Luka's fingers twitch against her, and he's obviously desperate to do _something_ , but the only thing he can do is squirm from Marinette's mouth on his skin. He tastes like salt and something woody, but thankfully, not nail polish.

"Marinette…" he pleads, gently pushing her back. She grants him a little bit of mercy, but she trails her nails down his ribs, across his hip, and over his boxers. She sweeps them along the side of his thigh, and it earns her a deep, rippling tremble from her boyfriend. He groans - and not quietly. "You're such a tease."

"Mmm," Marinette hums, running her fingers back up the length of his body, pleased when he shudders again. "You're the one without a shirt on."

She stares right at him as she licks her lips, and it's worth the flush on her own face to see his deepen.

"Well," he chokes out, but he doesn't move away from her. "We could go see if the clothes are dry."

Marinette's expression falls completely flat.

Luka laughs, his hold on her waist tightening, and Marinette tries to stay upset with him as he tries to catch his breath. She's not successful, however, and she rolls her eyes and giggles with him as he gives a dopey grin back at her. They nuzzle, eyes sliding close, and Luka claims a kiss from her lips. He sighs into it, his whole body relaxing, and Marinette pulls just far enough away to pepper smaller pecks across his face, from his cheeks to his nose to his jaw. Luka chuckles under the attention. 

"Your turn, Marinette," he says in that gruff, husky voice that makes her cold and yet warm. He uses his trapped arm to push himself up and slightly over her, and Marinette laughs and shrieks as he blows a raspberry into the side of her neck. 

"Luuuka!!" she yelps, pushing against his chest as he traces her freckles with his lips. Sometimes Luka lingers, allowing her time to nudge him away, but most of the time he's fast and avoids her. In an attempt to distract him, Marinette runs her hands up his ribs and starts to dance the tips of her fingers against the ridges of his bones.

Marinette giggles uncontrollably when he tries to growl, but Luka squirms in her hold. He can't pull away in the small space of her loft bed, and he can't use his hands to move hers. She traps him in further by wrapping her legs over his, and Luka can't help but break into more laughter as Marinette continues her attack.

A sharp knock on the trap door on the floor far below causes them both to freeze. Luka isn't wearing a shirt or pants or even socks; he's in his shorts and nothing else. And Marinette isn't wearing much more than him: her panties and an oversized shirt that she's pretty sure was originally his.

Two pairs of wide, blue eyes stare into each other, before there's another knock and they jump further apart.

Luka smacks his head on the ceiling just as Sabine calls out, "Marinette?" through the wood. Hissing, he scrambles out of his girlfriend's bed and down the ladder, while Marinette sighs in quiet relief and calls out, "I'll be right there, maman!" 

"I hope you two aren't breaking any rules," Sabine calls just as Luka reaches the door and unlocks it. Madame Cheng pushes the wood open until it falls back to the floor behind her. He tries not to flush at her implications.

"Mum, we weren't!" Marinette snaps, but she bites her lip at her almost-lie. Sabine rolls her eyes and turns to Luka, looking him up and down. Her eyes go a little wide, and her eyebrows raise up, but Luka has the decency to look sheepish.

"Luka, darling," Sabine purrs, her eyes glinting. "Why don't you go check on your clothes?" 

"Yes, ma'am," he says quietly. Sabine enters the bedroom, and Luka scrambles down the stairs. Marinette watches him go, wishing she could admire his butt a little more without her mother standing there.

"Marinette," Sabine calls, and Marinette snaps her attention to her maman. "What did we say? No locking the door when Luka's over."

"Maman, we forgot!" Marinette whines, going through her clothes to find some pants. She pulls out a pair of jean shorts and slips into them. "I swear, we weren't doing anything and it wasn't going anywhere--"

"Uh huh." Sabine crosses her arms and raises a sceptical eyebrow at her daughter. "And Luka's in his underwear because…?" 

"All of his clothes got wet!" Marinette defends herself.

"And I know very well you have several outfits for him in your projects' chest," Sabine counters. "Why didn't you give him something from there?" 

"Those are supposed to be a surprise!" Marinette hisses, buttoning the shorts and tucking in her shirt. "Besides, half of those aren't meant for him, they're still for--" 

She cuts herself off when Luka comes back, his tussled blue hair still damp, his eyes wary, but he's wearing clothes now. He glances between her mother and his girlfriend, before smiling awkwardly back at both of them.

"I should just…go, huh?" he asks, jabbing his thumb towards the front door.

"No!" Marinette yelps.

"Yes," Sabine says coolly, crossing her arms. "You may leave."

Luka swallows nervously. 

His fingers twitch, restless, and Marinette knows why he's hesitant to leave. Thinking quickly, she tells them both to wait while she scours her room. After several seconds of searching, Marinette pulls up a wide, old, black umbrella. 

"Here," she says, presenting it with a flourish. And a blush. Sabine stares at her daughter, caught off guard by her actions. "Take this. It's still raining."

Luka doesn't know what this umbrella means to his girlfriend, but he's sharp. He's intuitive. And he seems to guess that this moment--with the rain tapping the windows and Sabine looking between them--is suddenly very significant. Marinette can read it in the way his face shifts, the way his shoulders tilt and hunch, the way his fingers reach for the umbrella, ghost against hers and flinch back, before the hand passes between them.

She can tell that his clothes are still a little damp, and Marinette frowns.

“Can he stay, just for a minute?” Marinette pleads to her mother, who uncrosses her arms to put her fists on her hips. Sabine points to downstairs, and the teenagers make their way into the living room.

Marinette instantly rushes to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the cabinets and setting the kettle on the stove. Luka lingers by the counter, not meeting Sabine or Tom’s eyes as he watches his girlfriend manoeuvre and dance her way around the countertops. In less than a minute, the kettle is boiling, and Marinette pours the water into the bright, red thermos, along with the packet and spices she had previously scooped up.

“Take this,” she states, offering it to Luka. He holds it in the hand not hanging onto the umbrella. “Something to keep you warm on the way home.”

He smiles, and Marinette feels a shiver run down her spine and into her toes; it has nothing to do with the rain, and they know that it’s hot enough outside that a hot drink will mean nothing, but it’s the sentiment that counts more than anything.

“Thank you, lovely,” he whispers, kissing her cheek. From her parents, they both hear Sabine titter and Tom huff, so they make their way to the front door. Marinette pauses right beside it to kiss Luka back. This time, on the mouth. He hums, and she hums back, running her nails over his cheeks before cupping them in her palms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she mutters, smiling softly.

“Of course,” Luka answers with a smirk. “I have to return the umbrella.”

She shakes her head. “Keep it. It’s time it...moved on.”

If he understands the significance of her words, he doesn’t mention it. Instead, Luka only nods, and holds up the thermos instead. “I’ll wash this then,” and he gives it a shake before taking another swig, grinning, and making his way down the stairs.

And Marinette watches him with a content sigh, more than happy to keep moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join us on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
> We are a community of MLB fans who write, read, beta, collab, and even exchange fanfiction and fanart. We run events, Author AMAs, calendar prompts, writing and art sprints, and we even have a book club for fanfics! We even stream episodes and the New York special! Come join over 500 amazing, supportive Ladybug and Chat Noir fans today!


End file.
